1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of desk top articles such as notepad holders and specifically to desk top articles having sound producing means incorporated therein.
2. Prior Art
Desk-top articles such as notepad holders and paper clip dispensers are generally functional items. The articles function by keeping important organizational items such as paper clips and note sheets immediately accessible for use. The invention provides additional features to these normally functional items by providing the items with means for producing sound or music when triggered by such use.
Certain functional articles having music boxes incorporated therein are known. U.S. Pat. No. 465,795 (Sueur) discloses a musical decanter comprised of a wind-up music module incorporated within the base of the decanter. The device has a feeler latch that drops to unblock a music box mechanism to play music when the decanter is lifted off a tabletop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,289 (Kind et al.) discloses liquid pouring containers having wind-up music playing means. A tilt latch is provided such that inclination of the container when pouring the liquid retracts a stop blocking a music box mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,365 (Darche) discloses a musical picture frame. A rod depends downward from a wind-up music box associated, with the frame. When the frame is set on a flat surface, the rod moves into a position which blocks operation of the music box. When the frame is lifted, a spring retracts the rod from the mechanism, whereupon the music box plays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,359 (Mourra) discloses a wind-up music box for telephones. A spring biased stop protrudes from the telephone cradle under the handset and releases the mechanism when the handset is lifted.
U S. Pat. No. 4,222,188 (Tarrant et al.) discloses a combination merchandise display case/sound reproduction device. The hinged cover of the case bears on a switch when the case is closed, and releases the switch to electrically trigger a sound producing means when the case is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,567 (LeVeau) discloses a photo album or repository for keepsakes which includes an electrical music box. As in Tarrant, the music box is activated/deactivated by a pressure sensitive switch disposed under a hinged cover.
The present invention provides music or sound playing devices encompassed within functional desk top articles such as paper clip dispensers or notepad and pen holders. According to the invention, desk top articles that are functional and aid in work efficiency by organizing and dispensing note sheets, pens, paper clips and the like also produce music to improve the work atmosphere, provide an advertising jingle or otherwise to bring a note of cheer to the mundane articles which reside on desks and work surfaces. Whereas such articles normally do not have hinged covers or are not lifted from a surface when used, the invention provides a number of activation means that produce the necessary electrical signal for triggering.